


The cutest Eddie

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: Oswald and Edward's Adventure in Clone Parenting [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jealous Edward, M/M, Toddlers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Toddler Ed is jealous of his older self and decides to prove to the other that he's Oswald's favorite.as always images from the askoswaldandedward blog on tumblr





	The cutest Eddie

Little Eddie watched, eyes narrowed as the older version of himself kissed the other Oswald on the cheek. Eddie felt his cheeks heat, partly from the embarrassment of seeing himself kiss an older Oswald, and partly from anger.

He was supposed to be Oswald's favorite, never mind the fact that Ozzie already liked him. Not that Eddie didn't enjoy spending time with his older self, but sometimes the older him would forget he was a toddler and ask him riddles he didn't understand. It was frustrating and also kind of fun to be challenged, but it was the constant way his older self acted like there was something he knew that Eddie didn't. He probably did, but still, Eddie hated feeling like a small child who was patted on the head and told, 'You'll understand when you're older'.

Oswald wasn't always the happiest person, sometimes he was very grumpy, and he was often too busy. But Eddie liked when Oswald would cuddle him and tell him he was, 'such a smart boy'. He liked it when Oswald did it because he would say it with a smile, often with a hug or other affectionate gesture, and he didn't sound like an adult humoring a child. He meant it.

He had to make Oswald realize that he was the best Ed, and that he should be cuddling and kissing him on the cheek, not the other one. Pouting, Eddie turned to stomp off and scheme when he tripped over a dog toy Echo had dropped in the hall and went crashing down onto the floor, his glasses skidding under an end table.

'I will not cry. It's not that bad. I'm not hurt. Don't cry,' he thought to himself, but he could already feel tears gathering in his eyes. Oswald and Edward heard the thump and went to see what caused the noise. Upon sighting the boy sprawled on the floor, cheeks red and eyes damp, Oswald made a distressed sound.

"Eddie! Are you ok?" He asked, pulling the boy into his arms and wiping his eyes. Seeing his chance Eddie sniffled and turned sad eyes to the man holding him.

"My knee hurts." Oswald cooed and pressed the boy to him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Oswald, I doubt he even bruised it. Here, be careful next time, or you'll break your glasses."

Eddie turned red at having been caught and for being scolded about his glasses. He hadn't meant to trip!

"Edward! He's a child, who just fell over a dog toy. I love Echo, but he should know better, my kitties don't leave things lying around. Poor thing, I bet you're just startled, I remember when I was a child and tripped over the rug in the hallway. I knew I wasn't hurt too bad, but suddenly feeling yourself tipping forwards and not being able to stop it, it was scary. But you're alright aren't you Eddie?"

Eddie nodded, and yeah to be honest he had been more surprised than hurt. Oswald smiled and nuzzled Eddie's cheeks. "Come on, Ozzie and Ivy should be back from the park soon, so we should get you cleaned up and ready for dinner."

Edward huffed, knowing his logic was no match for Oswald's mother henning when he insisted on carrying the toddler upstairs to give him a bath.

　

Oswald removed his jacket and started drawing the bath water, normally the toddlers bathed together, since the tub was huge, but Ozzie wasn't back yet. His younger self had insisted on going with Ivy to the park to look at the new botanical garden (that Oswald had donated himself) and Jon had gone to Bruce's so that the other boy could look over his college application with him. So Eddie would just have to take it himself, and then Ozzie could get one after dinner. Most people usually bathed children after dinner, but Eddie was a neat child and didn't really make messes, so Oswald preferred to bathe them while waiting for dinner to finish.

He tested the water temperature, and satisfied that it wasn't too hot and had a surplus of bubbles turned to the toddler only to see that Eddie hadn't stripped, but instead was wearing Oswald's jacket.

"You're so tiny!" Oswald gushed, giggling at the adorable toddler.

"I wanna be just like you Mr. Penguin!"

"Awwww! How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me Oswald."

Eddie blushed and let Oswald snap a picture of him in the jacket on his phone before stripping down and getting into the tub.

　

After dinner Ed takes Ozzie up to give him his bath and Oswald is in the middle of helping Eddie button up his pajamas when Eddie said,

"Jon calls you mom. Can..... I?" He trails off, cheeks red. Oswald freezes, halfway through buttoning Eddie's shirt.

"D-did you....just ask to call me mom?" Eddie nodded. Oswald made a noise that was very similar to a fangirl squealing and hugged the toddler to his chest.

Ozzie and Ed came in at that moment and Ozzie stopped in the middle of the room, hair still wet and wrapped in a towel.

"You're the cutest little Ed in the world!" Oswald praised, snuggling the blushing toddler. Eddie glanced back at his older self and shot him a smug look.

'I'm his favorite!'

 


End file.
